The present invention relates to a ball game machine for executing a drawing process using a ball in order to enjoy a bingo game or the like.
For such a kind of game machines, Japanese Patent Nos. 2579738 and 2579739 disclose a game machine in which a ring-like wheel in which a number of pockets serving as ball holding portions are provided in a circumferential direction thereof is rotated along a vertical plane, the balls are dropped one by one from an upper end side to a lower end side of the inner circumferential portion of the wheel, and each ball is introduced into one of the pockets fed to the lower end side of the wheel at a time each ball has reached the lower end so that the number assigned to the pocket is drawn as a lucky number.
When a one turn game has been completed in the game machine, the balls taken in the wheel are collected in a collecting portion located below the wheel. Then, when the next game is started, the balls are hit upwardly one by one to the upper end side of the wheel along an outer circumference of the wheel by a throwing mechanism disposed adjacent to the collecting portion.
In the above-described game machine, it is necessary to hit the ball upwardly from the lower end side to the upper end side of the wheel, and to generate a hitting force corresponding to weight of the ball by providing a spring or the like in the throwing mechanism.